


color me hypothetically bored

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, I mean they're high so??, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, References to Drugs, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: "did you just -" he begins, unsteady as if he'd stumbled backwards, in sanity and footsteps - but it's only one of the two, and dean's still mere, fascinating inches away, so there's that. "did you just kiss me?"dean shrugs.god, they're so fucking high, but cas has never felt this heavy before. grounded by the weight of his own heart in his shoes. he's sitting barefoot on a bed - so it really shouldn't make sense, or matter, but he just kissed dean winchester. nothing makes sense and everything matters.fuck."did you just kiss me to shut me up?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	color me hypothetically bored

**Author's Note:**

> not explicit, but ALMOST explicit <3

"i'm bored."

"dean." cas says, hands around his ankles as he sits crosslegged in the middle of dean's bed, squinting. "i don't understand boredom. in a single minute, the human brain can think fifty thoughts. many more, if it tries. there's people, objects in the room, music, battle formations, colors, cats, free will, peanut butter - such a wide range of simply _everything_ to think about. how does anyone ever get bored?"

dean opens his mouth to say something, then purses his lips as cas keeps going.

"rather, i'd call it overwhelming. say i'm in a room with nothing to do. i'm thinking about why. i'm thinking about what i'm supposed to do, and am currently procrastinating upon. i'm thinking about how to go about doing nothing. then i'm thinking about the room. the walls, the ceilings. the floor. then say, i'm thinking about the granite, and it reminds me of you. i'm thinking about you now. kitchen slabs, warm meals, equal portions. i'm thinking about you stealing mine anyways. not minding the peas i poked and prodded but didn't eat. your eyes, dean, i'm thinking about your eyes. i hardly stop thinking about them, really. your mouth's garbling the syllables, you're humming as you eat. you're smiling at me, and i'm thinking harder. somehow, i'm tracking every shift of your eyes, every hue of red on your cheeks. i'm thinking, _endlessly_ , because i'm thinking of you, and that's how it goes. dean, whoever invented boredom had never thought a single thought of you, because it'd be impossible to -"

dean kisses him.

cas blinks, _lost_ , as he sways towards it, grabbing a handful of dean's flannel, and pushing back against dean's lips.

"did you just -" he begins, unsteady as if he'd stumbled backwards, in sanity and footsteps - but it's only one of the two, and dean's still mere, fascinating inches away, so there's that. "did you just kiss me?"

dean shrugs.

god, they're so fucking high, but cas has never felt this heavy before. grounded, by the weight of his own heart in his shoes. he's sitting barefoot on a bed - so it really shouldn't make sense, or matter, but he just kissed dean winchester. nothing makes sense and everything matters.

 _fuck_.

"did you just kiss me to shut me up?"

_fucking chickflick-loving, leather-jacket-wearing, soft-smiled dean_ _winchester. fucking asshole, and a fucking dork. and god help him, the love of his fucking life._

dean doesn't shrug, but he looks like he's contemplating it.

_fuck him._

(oh, how castiel wants to.)

"answer my question, dean -"

"no."

_did he dream it up?_

"i kissed you because i was bored."

(cas glowers at the ceiling for a full minute. fifty thoughts. each one about dean. and then he looks back at him. holds his hazy green stare for a fraction of a second, before he's on him.

dean groans as cas pushes him on the bed, hurriedly pulling his overshirt out of the way - and he leans lower and kisses him again. it's teeth and tongue, and trying and _tense_. thighs straddling, pinningdean to the mattress - who fucking cants, and moans when cas drags his mouth lower, filthy praises whispered into dean's skin. all the way to the waistband of his jeans, where dean's hard, _gasping_ , and it reminds cas of his own equally enthusiastic cock.

cas pauses then.

straightens, finally smiling at the breathless mess under him. bored? alright.

" _ask me_ , and i'll give you something to do."

dean does him one better.

he begs.

and that's how the two of them end up riding their high out - to a very happy ending involving naked spooning, and around fourteen hours of blessedly dreamless sleep - with dean's mouth on cas's cock, and cas personally making sure he understands his skepticism about the ridiculous concept of _boredom_.)


End file.
